Star Trek: Normandy
by revamped20
Summary: The Battle of Wolf 359 left scares on many people. Selena Shepard was no different, for years she has been dealing with nightmares and depression. She even thought about leaving Starfleet and she would have had it not been for a few people giving her the push and drive to stay in Starfleet. Full summary inside.
1. Getting Up Again Pt 1

Star Trek: Normandy

Mass Effect/Star Trek: Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek.

Summary: The Battle of Wolf 359 left scares on many people. Selena Shepard was no different, for years she has been dealing with nightmares and depression. She even thought about leaving Starfleet and she would have had it not been for a few people giving her the push and drive to stay in Starfleet. Now after years of sitting behind a desk she must find the courage to journey and battle the danger in the final frontier. Is she ready for the challenges that face her and her crew? Well you're going to have to read to find out.

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9, might go through the dominion war. This is an AU story so in this universe the Bajorans in Starfleet are allowed to wear their earring.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over commbadge, message, view screen, or Stardate log.

Episode 1: Getting Up Again Pt. 1

Wolf 359  
Stardate 44002.3

The USS London shook violently causing people to stumble. "Captain we are in some kind of tractor beam." Selena said as she looked at a console.

"Captain our shields are being drained." a bridge officer as the ship shook again.

"Rotate shield and weapons frequencies." Anderson ordered as he tried to come up plans to save the lives aboard the ship.

"Sir it's having a little effect. I don't know for how long -" another bridge officer started to say before a beam ripped through the hull of the ship.

The bridge crew was thrown to the floor of the bridge. It took a few seconds but three people were able to get off the floor and looked around. "Damage report." Anderson barked out.

One of the people looked over a console then said, "Captain one of the nacelles is gone and decks two through five are open to space. We are losing power throughout the ship."

"_Warp Core breach in ten minutes_." a computerized voice said.

No one still alive on the ship had to be told twice by the message, all able bodied personnel checked on the injured and helped those they could to an escape pod or shuttle.

"Come on David I need your help to get Joker to the closest shuttle." Selena said as she pulled Joker off the floor.

Out of all the people on the bridge only four people survived the blow to the ship. As Selena walked to an escape pod she looked at bodies of people she had served with over the past three years. Even though she was very saddened by their deaths; she couldn't weep for them know because she had people to save. As the shuttle left the ship Selena saw another beam cut through the ships causing it to explode. She knew that she and other would pay their respects later on.

=== BREAK ===

Earth  
49831.4

A beeping sound woke Selena from the memory of Wolf 359. Selena sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before the alarm went off again. "Computer; alarm off and lights low level." Selena ordered tiredly as got out of bed and to prepare for the day. When she was finished grabbed a PADD as she walked out the door. As she waited for the shuttle she sighed as she read through schedule and the mail. Now she enjoyed being a Captain but being a secretary was boring. But she would admit that being the secretary for Admiral Tala Nix had its advantages. Plus Admiral Nix had helped her through the memories and nightmares and terrible memories of Wolf 359.

Selena was brought out of her thoughts a computerized voice saying, "/We have arrived in docking bay 2 of Earth Spacedock/." When the shuttle had finished landing Selena left the docking bay and headed towards one of the officer mess halls to grab a quick breakfast before headings off to work. When she was finished she made her way to Admiral Nix's office to begin her day. As she came to the door she pressed her code into the door control and entering the office. When she saw the room was dark she sighed and said, "Computer lights." As the lights came on Selena saw Nix was sleeping at her desk. She smiled lightly and headed over to wake her up.

It took a few seconds to wake up Nix. "Uh sorry Selena I must have fallen asleep." Nix said sleepily.

"That's ok Admiral you must have been working on something important." Selena said as she breathed easily.

"It has something to do with-" Nix started to say before she collapsed.

Selena tapped her commbadge and shouted, "Emergency medical team to Admiral Nix's office!" As Selena waited for the team to arrive she did a quick scan both visually and with a tricorder.

When the team arrived the doctor asked, "What is the emergency?"

"I came into the room to start work when it found the Admiral as sleep at the desk; I woke her up and we talked for a few seconds before she collapsed. As I was waiting I did a visual and tricorder scan." Selena explained calmly.

"What did you find?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I did not see any puncher or phaser wounds. Scan showed nothing out of the ordinary." said a confused Selena.

"We will do a more thorough scan when get her to sickbay." the Doctor said calmly. The Doctor and the rest of the team place Nix on stretcher and took her to the sickbay. "Did you notice anything odd before collapsed?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"She stuttered for a second, what does that have to do with anything?" Selena asked angrily.

"I don't know it maybe something maybe nothing." the Doctor said as he fallowed the medical team.

=== BREAK ===

Sickbay

Selena was waiting outside the operating room to find out what was wrong. "Selena what happened?" a man asked as he came towards her.

"I don't know Admiral they haven't told me anything yet." Selena said nervously.

"Selena how many times have I told you it is either David, Anderson, or Admiral Anderson if you want to be formal." Anderson told Selena in a calm voice. He did this to help calm her down.

"I know David it's just -" Selena started to say.

"You worry about the Nix symbiont." Anderson guessed.

"A little but I worry about Tala she has helped when I need it. She kept me in Starfleet after Wolf 359." Selena explained in an exasperated tone.

"Tala is tough so don't -" Anderson said as the Doctor came out in red scrubs.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Selena asked nervously.

"Admiral Nix is dead. Whatever was used to kill her only affected her and missed the Symbiont." the Doctor said in a sad tone.

"Does the Symbiont need to joined with a new host?" Selena asked in worried tone.

"It does." the Doctor said in a solemn tone.

"Then I will be the new host." Selena said with a second thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Doctor asked with concern. Selena just nodded at the Doctor who said, "Very well I need you to get prepared." The Doctor then pointed to a room where Selena could get changed. Two female nurse outside the room until Selena told them she was ready. When the three came out Selena was lying on a table wrapped from just below the shoulder to toes, except for a square section around her stomach.

As she was wheeled in she asked to talk to Anderson. "Will you make arraignments for Tala?" Selena asked Anderson in sad tone. Anderson nodded then motioned for the nurses to take Selena in.

The nurses wheeled Selena into the center of the operating room and then got ready for the operation. The Doctor walked over to her and said, "This might fill odd for a few seconds, but it believe it will go away."

Selena relaxed on the table as she felt a sharp pain cut in her stomach, followed by a cool yet odd sensation, then something wiggling into her stomach. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and smiled. The Doctor took this as a good sign and had Selena wheeled out of the operating room and put into a recovery room. Where she stayed for a few days to make sure everything ok and there had been no complications. Over these days she calmed her mind and the memories from the past host as they slowly join her mind.

=== BREAK ===

A few days later she left sickbay and started cleaning out her and the Admiral's office. The first time she went back she sat at the Admiral's desk.

"It looks good on you Captain Nix." Anderson said from the doorway.

"It's good to see you David." Selena said calmly.

"So why are you sitting at Tala's old desk?" Anderson asked a little curious.

"I left - I mean Tala left something for me." Selena said as she looked around the desk. "Here it is." Selena said pulling out a PADD. As she read the PADD tears started to roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong Selena?" Anderson asked with concern.

"She knew she was dying and she wanted me to get out from behind the desk and back onto a ship. So she had an Intrepid Class ship set aside for me." Selena said tearfully.

"Not surprised she would do something like that." Anderson said with a sad smile.

"She even has a list of crew members and their positions." Selena said in a surprised tone.

"Would you like to go see it?" Anderson asked happily.

"Of course I would David." Selena said as she it up. As the two walked to the door it opened revealing the last person Selena wanted to see. "Darrin." Selena said nervously as Tala's memories flashed in her mind.

"Captain Nix." Darren said hesitantly. "I thought you wouldn't be here." Darren said looking away.

"I wanted clean out my things Darren - I mean sir." Selena said trying to hide her nervousness behind military protocol.

"I am sorry Selena I know this must be hard on you, seeing as you now have Tala's memories-" Darren said trailing off.

"I-I have to go." Selena said nervously. She walked out of the office in a rush.

"Give her time Darren." Anderson said in a kind tone.

"I know David, I fear I may has just lost the chance of-" Darren started to say before Anderson interrupted him.

"You can't be what you once were Darren." Anderson said rinsing him.

"I know that David; It just me and Tala were asked to watch out for Selena by her mother and father. For the most part Tala was doing what I promised to help with. I just know Tobias would be angry with me." Darren said in a mournful tone.

"Why?" Anderson asked curiously.

Darren sighed and said, "Because before Tobias died he asked me to look after his wife and daughter and keep them safe."

"Darren those two have a way of getting themselves into and out of problems. You should know this by now." Anderson said with a smile.

Darren sighed and said, "I know but I made a promise."

Anderson shrugged then said, "You and Tala did what you could for the both of them. I don't think Tobias would be upset with that."

"I hope your right." Darren said with a sigh.

"Oh I know I am right." Anderson said with confidence. "Would you like to look at what you wife had planned for Selena?" Anderson asked teasing him with the PADD.

Darren took the PADD and shook his head. "Even in death she helps Selena." Darren said with a heavy sigh.

=== BREAK ===

"Was she dealt with?" A voice asked flatly.

"Yes but we weren't able to retrieve the Symbiont." Another voice said flatly.

"We will keep an eye on the Symbiont and its new host." The first voice said flatly.

"Very well." The second voice said before disappearing.

A/N: So this is the beginning of the story that is replacing Voyages of the USS Normandy: Rewrite. I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review.

Ship

USS London  
NCC - 61942  
Ambassador Class (Destroyed)

People

USS London Crew:

Commanding Officer (CO)  
Captain David Anderson  
Human

Executive Officer (XO or Number One)  
Commander Selena Shepard  
Unjoined Trill

Helmsman  
Ensign Jeff "Joker" Moreau  
Human

Chief Engineer  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Greg Adams  
Human

Important people not on a ship

Earth Spacedock

Rear Admiral Tala Nix (Deceased)  
Joined Trill (Deceased Wife of Darren Nix)

Major General Darren Nix  
Human (Widower of Tala Nix)

Rear Admiral David Anderson  
Human

Captain Selena Nix (formerly Selena Shepard)  
Joined Trill (on Stardate 49831.4)


	2. Getting Up Again Pt 2

Star Trek: Normandy

Mass Effect/Star Trek: Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek.

Summary: The Battle of Wolf 359 left scares on many people. Selena Shepard was no different, for years she has been dealing with nightmares and depression. She even thought about leaving Starfleet and she would have had it not been for a few people giving her the push and drive to stay in Starfleet. Now after years of sitting behind a desk she must find the courage to journey and battle the danger in the final frontier. Is she ready for the challenges that face her and her crew? Well you're going to have to read to find out.

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9, might go through the dominion war. This is an AU story so in this universe the Bajorans in Starfleet are allowed to wear their earring.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over commbadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 2: Getting Up Again Pt. 2

Earth  
Stardate 49850.9

"_Captain's Personal Log: Stardate 49850.9. It has been a week since I was joined with the Nix Symbiont; at first it was odd, but I am getting use to being joined and the memories that came with it. Hopefully my return to a life aboard a ship will be a good one. I will miss Admiral Nix but she wouldn't want to just sit behind a desk. So for her I will go out and explore the final frontier. End Log_." Selena said as she packed for her return trip to the final frontier. As she left she looked over the room that she would not see for a while and smiled. She then headed to the nearest shuttle port which would take her to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards

=== BREAK ===

Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards

As the shuttle landed in one of shuttle bay's Selena saw three people standing together talking. "Mom what are you doing here?" Selena asked happily. She hugged the both of them hugging her mom tightly.

"Her ship was close and I invited her." Anderson said with a smirk.

Selena looked at Anderson and asked, "You always know how to cheer someone up David. By the way how are you and Kahlee doing?"

Anderson in a low tone said, "We are doing fine thank you for asking."

Selena smiled and looked at her mom. "So the Kilimanjaro is going through crew rotations and resupplying?" Selena asked calmly.

Hannah nodded then said, "We almost done so we won't be here much longer." Selena was sad when she heard this and hugged her mother again. "Don't let your worry about me cause mistakes. Just make sure you are ok." Hannah said in a calm tone.

Selena sighed and said, "I will be ok mom."

"Good because I will check up on you every so often." Hannah said to Selena's horror.

"Come on mom I am a Captain of my own ship. You don't need to check in on me." Selena said in an annoyed voice.

"I know you are no longer a child but you are still my child. I will always worry about you." Hannah said in a calm voice.

The moment was nice until a computerized voice said, "_All USS Kilimanjaro personnel please return to the ship, it will be departing shortly_."

Hannah and Selena looked at each other and sighed. "I will keep in touch mom; just please be careful." Selena said with concern.

"I will be careful if you are." Hannah said calmly. The two hugged each other real quickly before Hannah headed towards her ship.

"She will be ok." Anderson said trying to reassure Selena.

"I know, but I will still worry." Selena said sighing.

"Why don't we get you to your ship." Anderson said trying to ease Selena's concern.

Selena looked at Anderson and smiled. "I know what you're trying to do David; thank you." Selena said in a happier tone.

"Let's go before you get us into any trouble." Anderson said he maneuvered her towards a transporter.

"Who me get us into trouble; I would never." Selena said with fake hurt.

Anderson sighed then said, "You alone were trouble, now you have Tala's memories and for me that cause me even more worry."

"Yeah like that time on Risa when -" Selena started to say before Anderson cover her mouth.

"I hold you to the same bargain I did Tala." Anderson said with small amount of anger and mirth.

"Alright David I understand." Selena said jokingly.

=== BREAK ===

USS Normandy

Two people materialized on the transporter pad to see a group of people waiting for them. "Captain welcome aboard the USS Normandy." A calm voice said from the front of the group.

"Hello T'Mira still the same sense as the last time saw you." Selena said with a smile.

"We have never met before today Captain." T'Mira said trying to hide her confusion.

"Of course we haven't, you were friends Tala Nix the former host of Nix symbiont. My apologize sometimes the memories from previous host tend to surface when we meet old friends or family members." Selena explained in a apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize Captain; Tala once explained the situation between your people and symbionts." T'Mira explained in a flat tone.

"Well at least I won't have to explain it to often." Selena said happily. "So is she finished?" Selena asked curiously.

"They are placing the last equipment as we speak." T'Mira said calmly.

"Good have the major systems checked and perpetrations made for launch." Selena ordered slipping into the role of Captain.

"Yes ma'am." T'Mira said in a flat tone.

"Hopefully we can be friends as well T'Mira." Selena said in a solemn tone.

"We will have to see Captain." T'Mira said before she headed off to complete her orders.

"Well not even taken the captain's set and your already giving orders." Anderson said with a hint of amusement.

"You were just as bad your first time David." Selena said with a smirk.

"Let's get the tour underway." Anderson said in a grumpy tone.

The two left the transporter room and began the tour of the Normandy. Their first stop was Main Engineering. When they walked into main engineering Selena closed her eyes and listened to the humming of the warp core. "I have missed this sound." Selena said in a calm tone.

"Ah Selena it's good to see you have decided to return to a ship." A voice said happily.

"It good to see you again Adams." Selena said happily.

"So what brought you to my neck of the woods?" Adams asked a little curious.

"Just getting to know my ship and the people that help keep her running." Selena said calmly.

"Lieutenant Adams I have run the final diagnostics and a tweaked a few of the less important systems to save some power." A voice explained not really paying attention.

"Good job Daniels; by the way tell Donnelly that I want those reports in the next hour." Adams ordered calmly.

"Yes sir." Daniels said before she head off to continue her work.

"Looks like you got some good people on your team Adams." Selena said as she watched Daniels work with someone.

"Daniels and Donnelly are quite a pair and they seem to balance each other well."

"I wonder if they like each other." Selena said thinking aloud.

"Uhm Captain don't you have a tour to finish?" Adams asked with a hint amusement.

"Right the tour sorry." Selena said not really sorry.

Anderson just sighed and continued the tour. They visited the sickbay as well as several other areas of the ship so Selena could get to know the layout. "Know I know you are going to like this next place." Anderson said happily. They stepped into the turbolift where Anderson said, "Deck 1."

As the turbolift moved Selena had trouble with holding her excitement at seeing her Captain's chair and her ready room. The turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened revealing several people working on or at different stations. Selena walked out of the turbolift with a smile at what she was seeing. 'I'm finally back on a ship Tala.' Selena thought happily. Anderson let her have her moment then motioned for her to take the seat in the middle chair. "I finally have my own Captain's chair and I am the first to sit in it." Selena said happily.

"Don't get too comfortable you haven't seen your ready room yet." Anderson said smirking.

"Right my home away from home." Selena said as she got up from the captain's chair. They walked off the bridge into Selena's ready room. "Would you like something?" Selena asked as she made her way to the replicator.

"No thank you." Anderson told Selena.

Selena shrugged then ordered, "Iced Raktajino." She waited as the replicator made her order, when it finished she grabbed the drink and enjoyed it. "Now in understand why Tala was addicted to this stuff." Selena said with a satisfied sigh.

"She did become very addicted to it." Anderson said off handily.

Selena sat at her desk as she drank her drink. "So where are we headed?" Selena asked calmly.

"For right now your ship is to join the patrols on the Federation side of boarder. Your also to keep your eyes open for any Maquis's ships." Anderson said with a hint if worry.

"Don't worry David we will be ok." Selena said as she sipped her drink. The two sat and talked for a few more minutes before Anderson was called off to do something. Selena sat there looking around her office wondering where how she should decorate. A lot of her personal effects were staying at her home on earth, but she was allowed to bring a few all she had to do was figure out where to put them. Selena was brought out her thought when the door chimed. "Come." Selena said loudly.

"Hello Captain I'm Kelly Chambers the ships councilor." Kelly said in a kind voice as she came into Selena's office.

"It's nice to meet you too Kelly." Selena said a little hesitantly.

"What is it Captain?" Kelly asked with concern.

Selena was hesitant but said, "I would like to know when we could meet for a session."

"Give a day or so and I will set up an appointment for you." Kelly said in a kind tone.

"Thank you for keeping this quite I don't want the crew to get worried that their Captain is still have a few flashes of Wolf 359." Selena said in a nervous tone.

"Captain having memories of something as bad as Wolf 359 is not uncommon. Besides to some of the people aboard this ship you are a good lucky charm." Kelly explained trying to help her captain.

"Really?" Selena asked in a surprised tone.

Kelly just nodded causing Selena to smile and say thank you. "Anytime Captain; now if it is ok with you have to set up my office." Kelly said standing up.

Selena gave her the go ahead as the door chimed again. "Come." Selena said calmly.

"It's good to see are doing better Captain." A male voice said happily.

Selena smiled at the man. "So me and Tala were that you would go places Jacob." Selena said with a smile.

"I have the both of you to thank for that." Jacob said happily.

"No we just pushed you in the right direction." Selena said correcting Jacob.

"Well anyways I just wanted to come by and say hi." Jacob said before leaving.

Selena smiled then decided to review the crew list again. She smiled at the names because she knew; glad that she would be working with them again. One name interested her was a Bajoran by the name of Dara Jaxsica. "Computer have Ensign Dara report to my ready room." Selena ordered calmly. A few minutes later the door chimed. "Come." Selena ordered with her chair turned to the door.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Dara asked a little annoyed.

Selena smirked and said as she turned her chair around, "Is that how you saw hello to a friend Jack."

"Selena!" Dara yelled happily.

"It's good to see the angry little Bajoran girl I help rescue all those years ago decided to join Starfleet." Selena said happily.

"Selena you didn't put the idea of going to Starfleet into my head Admiral Tala Nix did." Dara said a little confuse.

"That's right I don't know if you have heard about Tala. A week ago she died. On that day I became the host of Nix Symbiont. It is through the Nix Symbiont that I knew about meeting you as a child." Selena explained in a calm tone.

Dara just stood silently for a few seconds not knowing what to say. "So what that means you are no longer Selena Shepard?" Dara asked a little confused.

"No I am still the Selena Shepard that you have been friends with since you got out Starfleet Academy. I just now have six other lives worth of memories and had to change my last name to Nix." Selena explained calmly.

"Why did you have to change your last name?" Dara asked a little confused.

"It is a tradition whenever a Trill is joined with a Symbiont, that the name of Symbiont replaces the host family name." Selena tried to explained.

"I kind of understand." Dara said still a little confused. "I am guessing you had a reason to call me here besides telling me all this." Dara said in a questioning company.

"First you I need to ask; do you still practice the Bajoran Religion?" Selena asked curiously. Dara nodded that she did. "Do you still have your earring?" Selena asked again a little curious. Dara nodded again that she did. "Good I want you to continue practicing your faith and I want you to wear your earring, if any of the officers give you trouble about tell them to come talk to me." Selena said in a calm manner.

Dara just stared at Selena wanting to thank her so much. "Thank you ma'am." Dara said having a hard time composing herself.

"Do not worry about it Jack just be who you are." Selena said hoping to calm Dara down.

"Is there anything else ma'am?" Dara asked still trying to compose herself.

"No you can go back to what you where doing." Selena said flatly. Dara left the ready room allowing Selena to go about her business.

=== BREAK ===

USS Normandy  
Stardate 49932.8

It had been a month since they had left Earth and they were currently patrolling the border. Selena was sitting in her ready room when a voice came over her com system. "_Captain your needed on the bridge_." The voice said flatly.

"On my way." Selena said getting up and leaving her ready room. She walked onto the bridge and asked, "What do you have EDI?"

"We are picking up a strange transmission." EDI said flatly.

"Play it." Selena ordered a little worried.

"_This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I have crashed in an unexplored section of space; after my shuttle came under fire from Batarian slavers. I have landed on a planet to try and repair. If anyone is hearing this please help and rescue before they return_." Tali said in a worried tone.

"EDI do you have the location of this message?" Selena asked hoping they could get to this person.

"Yes ma'am." EDI said flatly.

"Send it to Joker." Selena said taking a seat in her chair. "Joker lay in course." Selena ordered.

"Course laid in." Joker said wit confidence.

"Warp 6, engage." Selena ordered wondering what she would find.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. How will the meeting between Tali and the crew if USS Normandy go, and what effect will it have on the future? As I always ask please Read and Review.

Ships

USS Normandy  
NCC - 74742  
Intrepid Class

USS Kilimanjaro  
NCC - 42056  
Excelsior Class (refit)

People

USS Normandy Crew:

Commanding Officer  
Captain Selena Nix (formerly Selena Shepard)  
Joined Trill

Executive Officer (XO or Number One)  
Commander T'Mira  
Vulcan (Vulcan Miranda)

Operations Officer and Second Officer  
Lieutenant Commander EDI  
Android

Councilor  
Lieutenant Commander Kelly Chambers  
Betazoid

Chief Tactical Officer/ Security Chief  
Lieutenant Jacob Taylor  
Human

Chief Engineer  
Lieutenant Gregory Adams  
Human

Chief Helmsman and Navigator  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Jeff "Joker" Moreau  
Human

Security personnel

Ensign Dara Jaxsica (Think of Jack from mass effect 3)  
Bajoran

Engineering personnel

Ensign Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels  
Human

Ensign Kenneth Donnelly  
Human

Important people not on a ship

Earth Spacedock

Rear Admiral David Anderson  
Human

Commander Kahlee Anderson (née Sanders)  
Human

Important people on a ship

USS Kilimanjaro

Executive Officer (XO or Number One)  
Commander Hannah Shepard  
Unjoined Trill


	3. Tali'Zorah

Star Trek: Normandy

Mass Effect/Star Trek: Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek.

Summary: The Battle of Wolf 359 left scares on many people. Selena Shepard was no different, for years she has been dealing with nightmares and depression. She even thought about leaving Starfleet and she would have had it not been for a few people giving her the push and drive to stay in Starfleet. Now after years of sitting behind a desk she must find the courage to journey and battle the danger in the final frontier. Is she ready for the challenges that face her and her crew? Well you're going to have to read to find out.

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9, might go through the dominion war. This is an AU story so in this universe the Bajorans in Starfleet are allowed to wear their earring.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over commbadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 3: Tali'Zorah

"_Captain's Log: Stardate 49932.8. The Normandy is responding to a distress call we picked up while on patrol. We are heading to the location hoping that we are not too late to help_."

"Captain we are coming into range of the transmission." Joker said in a serious tone.

"Bring us out of warp and begin scanning the system; I don't want any surprise when we are trying to make a good first impression." Selena said in a calm tone. When they came out of warp they went to yellow alert just in case. "Are there any signs of these slavers?" Selena asked with concern.

"Nothing so far Captain." Jacob said as he looked over scans.

"Keep a look out for them." Selena ordered wondering where they went.

"Captain we have located the source of the transmission; it is coming from the forth planet's southern hemisphere." EDI said in a flat tone.

"Any signs of life?" Selena asked a little curious.

"There is only one life form on the planet." EDI said flatly.

"Joker take us into orbit over the location." Selena ordered calmly. "EDI hail this Tali'Zorah I would like to talk with her." Selena ordered calmly.

"Hailing her on all frequencies are open Captain." EDI said flatly.

"To Tali'Zorah I am Captain Selena Nix of the USS Normandy. Can you hear me?" Selena asked with a little concern.

"_I can hear you but you don't sound like you're from the Citadel. Who sent you_?" Tali asked with surprise and concern in her voice.

"We are from a group called the Federation. We picked up your distress call." Selena said in a calm manner.

"_Not that I am not thankful. But could we possible talk on your ship_?" Tali asked in a worried voice.

"Sure we can beam you up very shortly." Selena said in nonchalant tone.

"_What do you mean beam me up_?" Tali asked in a surprised tone. Selena then went on to explain what would happen and that she would be safe. "_I wear a suit that keeps me alive and safe from infection; will this transporter remove me from it_?" Tali asked with a bit of concern.

"It will not separate you from your suit." Selena said calmly.

"_Very well I will wait for this beaming up_." Tali said nervously.

=== BREAK ===

It didn't take them to take them long to enact the safety precautions that would keep Tali in her suit. What took a few minutes was for a few of the senior staff to get ready for first contact scenario. Selena stood in the transporter room with her first officer and chief of security waiting for the beam up. "Energize." Selena commanded in a calm yet nervous tone.

The hum of the transportation was familiar sound that made Selena happy and sad at the same time. She remembered while it was very useful technology it was also dangerous if something went wrong. She was brought out of her thoughts when Tali appeared before them. "That was amazing." Tali said happily. "I wish my people had this kind of technology." Tali said in a sad yet happy tone.

"You find this amazing then you should see our warp engine and holodeck." Selena said happy that she finally finding technology almost as amazing as she did.

"There is more of this amazing technology?" Tali asked in a surprised and giddy tone.

"Would you like to take a tour of my ship?" Selena said knowing that Tali would want too.

"Yes please Captain." Tali said in a very happy tone.

"Very we'll wait here for a second." Selena said before turning to her first officer. "Take us back to DS9 and tell Captain Sisko that we have made possible first contact with a new alien race." Selena said in a calm tone. T'Mira responded with a nod and headed towards the bridge. "Are you ready?" Selena asked as she turned around towards Tali. Tali just nodded as Selena motioned for her to fallow. "Now you will have to understand that I cannot show you everything, just yet." Selena said in a calmly.

"I understand." Tali said a little sad but she understood.

"Well where should we go to first?" Selena asked out loud.

"Uhm Captain, maybe we should have Doctor Chakwas run a few test and give her a check to make sure she is ok." Jacob said a little hesitant.

"Good point Jacob let us head to sickbay." Selena said as she headed to a turbolift. When they entered they entered the turbolift Selena said, "Deck 5."

"I don't get sick as long as I am in this suit." Tali said a little angry.

"We just want to make sure your suit is contaminated with anything that could harm anyone on the ship." Selena said explained trying to ease Tali's anger. Tali just looked at them in disbelief. "If there is which I highly doubt; but if you do all you have to do is step into a decontamination camber, which will kill anything that harmful to us that is on your suit." Selena explained what would happen.

"What about the people that I have been in contact with. And the areas I took to get to sickbay?" Tali asked a little curious.

"Like I said I highly doubt you have anything harmful. But if there is we can get those areas cleaned and people taken care of." Selena said calmly.

They were in the turbolift for less than a minute when the doors opened up the three stepped out and headed towards sickbay. "Wow you elevators are quite faster than any I have ever been in." Tali said in surprise.

"Really that's odd." Selena said off handily. "I would like to know what happened to those Batarian Slavers that shot you down?" Selena asked curiously.

"They left after I faked a reactor meltdown and disguised life sign." Tali said proudly.

"That is very creative of you." Said an impressed Selena. They walked into the sickbay and waited for Doctor Chakwas to finish up with a patient.

When she was done she saw Selena waiting for her. "Ah Captain what do I have the privilege of helping you with today?" Chakwas asked curiously.

"Well our friend here needs a quick check for any dangerous contaminates on Miss Tali'Zorah's suit." Selena said calmly.

"I doubt it but it never hurts to check." Chakwas said as she grabbed a medical tricorder. She scanned Tali then looked them over and said, "Her suit is perfectly clean of any contaminants." She looked at the scans again getting a puzzled look on her face.

"Is everything alright Doctor?" Selena asked a little worried.

"It's nothing serious, it's just I have never seen a dextro-protein species before." Chakwas said in an amazed tone. "Miss Tali'Zorah also has a weak immune system." Chakwas said with concern.

"All my people have a weak immune system because our home planet rarely had pathogenic microbes." Tali explained nervously.

"Ah that explains it." Chakwas said before looking over the scan. "Let me do some looking and getting in contact with some people and we might be able to your peoples weak." Chakwas said off handily.

Tali started crying make the others worry. "Tali is everything alright?" Selena asked with concern.

"No one would ever think of helping my people. Most people just see us as scavengers, thieves, or just trash." Tali said tearfully.

Selena placed her hand on Tali's shoulder and said, "It is ok Tali, you and your people will be safe with the Federation. We will do what we can to help you."

"What does this help cost us?" Tali asked still surprised someone would help her and her people. She was doing her best to calm herself. What Selena would say next would surprise Tali even more.

All Selena said was one word with absolute confidence, "Knowledge."

"Knowledge?" Tali asked a little confused.

"Yes knowledge." Selena said in a nonchalant tone.

"So let me get this straight your just willing to help people for knowledge." Tali said still confused.

"We will help as long as it doesn't interfere with the Prime Directive." Selena said in a flat tone.

"What this Prime Directive?" Tali asked a curious.

"Well it's a rule that says that no Starfleet personnel will intervene in the natural progression of a pre-warp civilization." Selena explained calmly.

Tali nodded like she understood. 'When they find out about the Citadel Council and what they have done, this federation won't be happy.' Tali thought happily to herself.

"Are you ready to continue the tour?" Selena asked with a smile.

"Sure." Tali said calmly. As the group left sickbay she tried to hide her happiness that the council might finally get what's coming to them. She was shown a few more interesting places before they came to what would in her option was the greatest place on the ship. She would later tell people it was seeing the Normandy's warp core that got her to join the Federation; which would be the first steps to the Quarians joining the Federation.

"Where we are going next might interest you a lot; welcome to engineering." Selena said cheerfully.

Tali fallowed Selena into engineering then proceeded to look at everything. "Oh my this is so amazing." Tali said in a tearful voice. "Everything here could help my people for centuries." Tali said crying behind her mask.

"Thank you my people take good care of her." Addams said with pride.

Tali looked at Selena then almost bowed on her knees. "What I have to do to work in this wonderful place?" Tali asked hopefully.

Selena looked nervous then said, "Well I would have to talk to the some people in the Federation Admiralty. But if I get the ok from them it will be up to me." Selena thought about a second then said, "How would you like to learn a little about some of the older systems that the Federation used in the past. It won't anything important or critical."

"Really Captain thank you." Tali said happily.

"Maybe Addams or one of his engineers could show you how things work." Selena said with a smirk.

Addams gave a playful glare. "I know the perfect people teach her." Addams said before walking close to the warp core. "Daniels Donnelly get over here!" Addams shouted loudly.

Two people came running to Addams and at the same time said, "Yes sir."

"The Captain has asked you to show this person some of the Federations older systems. Do you think you two can do that?" Addams asked the two.

"Of course we can." Donnelley said with confidence.

"Good; now I believe the Captain has something to say." Addams said with a hint of pride.

"I would like you both to meet Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She might not have seen technology similar to ours. Now I want you to teach her and be tough; but remember we are also dealing with first contact scenario, so remember your actions reflect on all of us." Selena said in a stern tone.

"We understand ma'am." Daniels said flatly.

"Good to hear I will have her report to holodeck two after we finish the tour." Selena said calmly. Everyone went back to their business as the group left for the last stop on the tour.

=== BREAK ===

Selena was setting in her ready room waiting on the report she made to Starfleet. She was casually going over the information Tali had given her when she saw something she read made her blood boil. "Computer stop." Selena ordered harshly. She reread the section several times. "Computer copy the information and send it to Admiral Anderson. Also open communications to him." Selena order with a bit of anger.

"_Selena we haven't come to a decision yet on your friend_." Anderson said in a calm tone.

"David I just sent you a file; I would like you to look at the areas dealing with the Quarian and Krogan species." Selena said with stone face.

David sighed and quickly read what Selena had told him too. When he was finished his blood boiled as well. "_Selena I want you to make this person a part if your ship. Once you get back to DS9 I want you to get her a uniform and give her the rank of crewman. Hopefully this will show her and her people that not everyone is like this council_." Anderson said trying to calm himself.

"What about the other Admirals?" Selena asked with a little worry.

"_I might get into a little trouble; but when I show them this, they probably will agree with me on my call_." David said with confidence.

"I understand sir." Selena said calmly.

"_Good get it done_." Anderson said before he cut the line.

Selena got up and walked out of her ready room with a smile. As she walked through the bridge she was told they would be reaching DS9 very soon. "Computer have Tali'Zorah report to the bridge." Selena ordered before she took her chair.

A few minutes later Tali walked onto the bridge and asked, "You wished me to see me Captain?"

Selena looked over her shoulder and said, "We are arriving and Deep Space 9. I thought you might find it interesting to see our docking procedure." Tali nodded and stood quietly not wanting to get into anyone's way. Once the Normandy had docked Selena got up from her seat and walked over to Tali. "I know you have yet to learn Starfleet's rules, but I want to know that if you were to join my crew would you be willing to obey our rules?" Selena asked in a stern tone.

"Of course I would." Tali said with confidence.

Selena smiled and held out her hand, in it was a commbadge. "As of this moment you are hold the rank of crewman. Now all we need to do is get you fitted for a uniform, I believe working in engineering is a good place for you first assignment." Selena said with a smile. Most of the crew was surprised by the new crew member, but their surprise turned in applause and congratulations.

Tali looked so happy then a thought came to her. "I have to get something -" Tali started to say before she was interrupted.

"Tali are you worried about presenting me with a gift?" Selena asked in a calm tone. Tali nodded a little surprise that someone else besides her people knew about gift to the Captain of the ship. "You don't have to worry about the gift, because by giving me the information I was able to push your and possibly the your peoples admission into the Federation." Selena said hoping that this eased Tali's tensions.

Tali just stared silently before she broke into tears. "No one would ever do anything like this for a single Quarian let alone the every Quarian in the galaxy." Tali said tearfully.

"Tali the Federation believes in universal liberty, rights, and equality; we share our knowledge, and resources in the hope of peaceful cooperation and space exploration." Selena explained trying calm Tali. "So by helping you and your people, we are fulfilling our duty. And if the people we help happen to be able to return the aid if we need then, we have made allies in a dangerous galaxy." Selena said in a calming tone.

"Captain, I believe that Captain Sisko is waiting for you." EDI said flatly.

"Right you are EDI; we don't want to keep him waiting." Selena said with a sly smirk. Selena allowed groups to disembark, while others stayed to watch over the ship.

=== BREAK ===

DS9

"So Benjamin what do you know about the Captain of the Normandy." A female voice said calmly.

"From what I have heard she returned to space about a month ago, after sitting behind a desk since Wolf 359." Sisko explained calmly. "I can't blame her Jadzia that was a terrible battle." Sisko said in a low sad tone.

"It must have been from what you told Curzon. Do you know what or who kept her in Starfleet?" Jadzia asked curiously.

"That would be Tala Nix." Selena said from the open doorway. "It's good to see you again Benjamin." Selena said with a smile.

Sisko looked a little confused and asked, "Have we met?

"That's right you two might not have heard about Tala's death." Selena said still a little sad. Selena sat down and began to explain what happened to Tala. When she finished explanation she said, "So when the doctor came out and told me and David that Tala had died -"

"You decided to become the host for the Nix Symbiont to repay to Tala for what she had done for you." Jadzia said in a respectful tone.

"What else could I do, sit around and become a shell of my former self. No that would tarnish what Tala and Darrin done for me." Selena said with confidence.

"It must have been hard seeing Darrin after your joining." Jadzia said in a sympathetic tone.

Selena smiled sadly then started to say, "It was hard but -"

"You had to for the sake of the Nix Symbiont." Jadzia said placing a calming hand on Selena. "I know how hard it is when you meet the love of a past host." Jadzia said in a low tone.

Selena looked away sadly remembering moments from and Tala's life with Darrin. "_Captain there is someone here trying to get into ops_." a voice said over the comms.

"Who is it Constable?" Sisko asked a little nervous.

"_I have never seen her or her species before Captain_." The Constable said gruffly.

"What does this person want?" Sisko asked cautiously.

"_She says she wants to speak to her Captain_." The Constable a little annoyed.

"Where is her Captain?" Sisko asked also starting to get a little agitated.

"_She says that the computer says she is with you Captain_. The Constable said not just annoyed but also bored.

Sisko and Jadzia looked at Selena who looked away sheepishly. "Could you bring her here Constable?" Sisko asked a bit annoyed at Selena.

When The Constable showed up with Tali he looked rather annoyed that he had been interrupted from whatever he had been doing. Sisko told him thanks as he left. "I am sorry Captain I didn't know what to do." Tali said nervously.

"It is ok Tali; I didn't explain a few of the different protocols for Starships and Starbases." Selena said calmly tone to Tali. She looked at Sisko and Jadzia remembering she needed to introduce Tali. "I would like to introduce you two too Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Selena said in a professional tone.

"Actually Captain it now Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." Tali said happily. Selena looked at Tali a little confused. Tali went on to explain that Quarian adopts the name of the ship they Joined upon completion of their pilgrimage.

"Kind of like when is Trill Joined." Jadiza said out loud.

"What do you mean Joined?" Tali asked curiously.

Selena gave a fake glare to Jadzia who just shrugged it off. "You see my home planet was the birth place of two different species. There are the humanoid Trill and the there is a small intelligent animal or symbiont. Now both species can live in a symbiotic relationship by a process called Joining. During the Joining the humanoid side gains knowledge and memories of those who held the symbiont before them, and the symbiont is able to continue on gaining more knowledge." Selena explained the best she could.

"What does that have to do with changing the name?" Tali asked a little shocked and surprised at what she had heard.

"Well it's a custom for a Trill to take the name of a symbiont when they are Joined." Jadiza explained flatly.

"Oh." Tali said kind of understanding what was being said.

"So I hear you are the first of your people to join Starfleet. How are you liking it so far?" Sisko asked curiously.

"It's interesting but a lot of the things that I am learning are so advanced, that sometimes I get a little confused." Tali said nervously.

"Don't worry about that; at one time or another we all got confused about something we were learning." Selena said shuddering at the memory of her warp theory class. Sisko and Jadzia nodded in agreement. "See you're not the only one that takes a while to learn things." Selena said in a calming voice.

"Thank you Captain." Tali said a more chipper.

The Sisko chimed causing Sisko to say, "Come."

"Captain you have an urgent message from Starfleet Command." A woman said with a huff.

Selena and Sisko let out a mild sigh. Sisko pressed a button and Admiral Anderson appeared on the screen. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Sisko asked calmly.

"_Selena wouldn't happen to be with you would she_?" Anderson asked with a hidden smirk.

Sisko looked at Selena who walked around and stood behind Sisko. "Hey David." Selena said in a nonchalant tone.

"_Glad you're there Selena I have gotten word from the council about our new friend and her people_." Anderson said with a smirk.

"What did they decide?" Selena asked hopefully.

"_Well they are will to give her people refugee status with in Federation Space. They are willing to help them with medical problems and to help terraform a planet so they can live on it while they help with their medical problems_." Anderson explained causing Selena to smile. Tali started to tear up with hearing that someone was willing to help her people. "_They are still discussing about allowing few to join Starfleet if they want too_." Anderson said hoping that Selena wouldn't be too heart broken.

"They don't have a problem with Tali do they?" Selena asked nervously.

"_They were a little hesitant but once I showed them what you sent to me, they were ok with it_." Anderson said relieving Selena's concern. "_Is there a way for your friend to get in touch with her people_?" Anderson asked hoping that she could.

Selena looks at Tali who said, "All I need is a long range communication device."

"She says that she can David. All she needs is the use of long range communications." Selena said with a smile.

"_Good get in touch with her people and have them set up a meeting. We will initiate First Contact Protocols for the meeting_." Anderson ordered seeking into Starfleet protocol.

"Understood sir." Selena said slipping into formalities.

Sisko cut the connection and looked at Selena. "So I guess you would like the use of one of my Long Range Channels." Sisko said in a nonchalant tone.

"Thank you Benjamin." Selena said with concern tone.

"Right this way." Sisko said in a flat tone.

=== BREAK ===

DS9 OPS

The group walked over to a console and watched as Tali input a message to her father on a channel she knew he would check every so often. "Now all we can do is wait for my father to check the channel." Tali said calmly.

"How long do you think it will take him to check it?" Jadzia asked curiously.

"Not long because he tends to be like every other single parent." Tali said a little annoyed.

Jadzia, Selena, and Sisko sighed understanding what she meant to be child of a single parent. But they also understood what it was like to be a single parent with a child. Jadzia and Selena had knowledge from previous host of their symbionts; while Sisko was dealing with at the present time. After that everyone went about their duties waiting for a communication from Tali's people.

A/N: If you're worried about Tali joining the crew Normandy; don't worry it's a story and it has a purpose. Please read and review thank you. I apologize the lack of action in this chapter, but don't worry there may be some in the next chapter. I am also putting up a Poll for the Selena's Romance in this story.

USS Normandy Crew:

Chief Medical Officer (CMO)  
Commander Karin Chakwas  
Human

Engineer personnel

Crewman Tali'Zorah vas Normandy  
Quarian


End file.
